My only wish: Rin X Sesshomaru
by Brittneyza
Summary: This is the story of Rin and her travels with Sesshomaru. Deciding to learn to fight, Rin hopes she can keep it a secret but after the defeat of Naraku, Rin is left to be raised in the village with Kaede. Years pass and she grows up continuing to get stronger so that one day she can be strong enough to grant her one and only wish.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this story so far! Its another Rin X Sesshomaru type of love story. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Rin's choice

Rin walked beside A-Un on this clear starry night. With Lord Sesshomaru gone, Master Jaken was suppose to watch over her, but Master Jaken hasn't been seen for some time. So Rin decided to go looking for him. A-Un stop in their tracks and smelled the air around them. "A-Un? What's wrong?" Rin rubbed their chest but that only made them tense as the smelled around. Rin was puzzled A-Un was great at following her, they would protect her but the only time they ever become stiff was when…. _danger is coming_ Rin realized this as she hopped onto their saddle. A-Un moved to the left and found where the scent was coming from.

From the south, a foul looking ogre demon approached from the shadows. He stood there bloody and panting. His red eyes made contact with Rins as an eerie smile came across his face. Rin looked at his features. His claws and clothes were bloody, along his waist was a sword. The ogre began to chuckle, "What a lucky night. An entire village to eat and now a human child for desert. How lovely." A-Un growled as Rin shook in fear, shes only 9 how can she protect herself against a demon! She shook her head and swallowed her fear,"If you don't leave now demon you will be punished?" The demon let out a thunderous laugh,"My my my, you impudent child! How dare you talk to me that way." He began to take small steps,"Now, accept your death and be devoured!" The ogre began to charge and once it got close enough, A-Un jumped and flew in the air, gliding above the demon.

The ogre turned and jumped reaching for Rin, but A-Un slapped his arm away with their tail. All of a sudden a gust of flames bursted from behind the ogre, "Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed as A-Un flew a few inches higher. Jaken stood there firm with his staff, "Foul demon! How dare you come here to harm! Now, beware the staff of two heads!" With that Jaken slammed his staff to the ground and the old mans mouth opened, bursting out flames and consuming the ogre. A-Un flew down behind Jaken, Rin jumped off and hugged Jaken, "Master Jaken you are amazing!" Jaken squirmed,"Yes, yes child now release -" "STUPID LITTLE IMP!" The ogre arose half charred but his red eyes grew a darker red," I will kill you both!" Jaken and Rin screamed as the ogre lifted his claw. From behind Rin she felt the wind and heard the slaying of the demon.

Looking up, Rin saw who had slain the demon, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin rushed her her lords side and held him, "My lord you've returned!" Sesshomaru sheathed tokigen and then wrapped his arm around Rin, smiling at her he said, "Where did you go Jaken? You left Rin here alone for too long." Jaken shivered in fear,"Forgive me my lord, I-I-I…" Jaken became speechless. Sesshomaru let go of Rin and kicked Jaken's face in. "Your carelessness left Rin unguarded for far too long and some filthy demon almost took her, the next time this happens I will have your head."

Releasing him, Sesshomaru pet A-Un as a praise for protecting Rin, "Lets go." With that, Sesshomaru began to walk westward and Rin stood there looking at the body of the demon, she looked at the sword and wanted it. Sesshomaru shouted, "Rin do not fall behind." Rin looked toward her lord, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran toward Sesshomaru as he began to ponder.

_I depend on them to protect me so much. I knew I should have stayed put but I worried about Master Jaken I couldn't wait around much longer. _It became decided, _From now on, I will learn to fight, I want to learn, and I want to be as strong as Lord Sesshomaru, so I can stay by his side forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Years Pass**

Its been 14 years since Rin made that secret wish. Now at the beautiful age of 23, knowledgeable of medicinal herbs, Rin finally became the strong fighter that she always wanted to be. She walked to the outskirts of the village to find some herbs, kneeling she hummed and began to pick the herbs one by one. _Lord Sesshomaru hasn't come to see me in 8 months, I hope he's ok. _She thought, but she new her lord and knew he would come see her. As she picks she begins to remember the first time she began to fight.

A few weeks after the ogre attack, Lord Sesshomaru had left her alone with Jaken again. Jaken like always called to figure out where Lord Sesshomaru went off to. Rin shook her head and walked around humming, only to trip over something and fall flat on her face. A-Un noticed this and made a noise, Rin stood up, "I'm ok A-Un! Don't worry about me!"

She giggled and looked to see what had tripped her. It was a stick, thick and long enough to be a childs play sword. Rin picked it up and waved it. She giggled again and waved it again, she's seen Lord Sesshomaru fight so she made his stance and began to lunge into the air and strike it. A-Un looked at her puzzling but shrugged and put their heads down to watch.

"Kya! Ha!" Rin exhaled as she continued to fight the wind. Rin panted at the fun, but it was soon bursted by the imp. "Rin what is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind?" Jaken shouted in his anxiety but Rin pointed the stick at Jaken, "Master Jaken please teach me to fight." Jaken laughed, "Why child! That is absurd! Why in heaven's name do you wish to fight?" Rin swung the stick and placed it on her shoulder, "I want to fight, I want to learn Master Jaken, its better than doing nothing.

Jaken sighed, "If you wish to learn you'll have to ask Lord Sesshomaru, I will have no part in this." Rin pouted," You're no fun! A-Un will you teach me?" A-Un raised their ears and tilted their heads, making Rin laugh. Suddenly, she felt the stick being lifted and removed from her grasp. Rin shook in fear but looked up, only for the fear to turn to joy, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked at the stick, "Rin, explain." He turned his eyes toward her and she pouted, "Lord Sesshomaru I was just playing with that! Nothing more!" Jaken interfered, "Don't you lie to my lord, girl! Tell the truth." Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, "Stay out of it and let the girl explain herself. Now the truth Rin." Rin sighed, "I just wanted to fight, I was pretending the stick was a sword and I was fighting the wind."

Sesshomaru threw the stick, "Rin, you can play all you want but you will not fight. I am here so you do not have to." He leaned down, eye to eye and told her, "I heard you asking Jaken to teach you how to fight and I dont want to hear that either. Am I understood?" Rin nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru patted her head, "Good."

Rin continued to pick until she heard a rustle in the bushes. She stayed still and looked around, and then a sickle flew toward Rin. Immediately Rin pulled her dagger from her sleeve to block it and jumped up keeping her distance. The sickle was no where to be seen until it flew again toward her. Rin dodged and grabbed the chain, pulling its user out of the bushed. Kohaku jumped out and with his sword he swung it at Rin. Dodging left, right, left and then left again, Rin let out a high kick, sending the sword flying in the air.

Rin began punching but Kohaku dodge, on the 6th dodge, Kohaku grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground and hovered over her. Rin fought back, but it was useless; for Kohaku began to tickle her. Rin laughed and began slapping his chest, pleading him to stop. Kohaku chuckled and kept going, "Not till you say I'm the best." Rin laughed until she felt Kohaku's grip loosen, then she punched his stomach, sending Kohaku on his side, "No way will I ever!"

She stood and before she offered her hand to help Kohaku up, something white appeared in between the two and Kohaku began to dangle in the air. "How dare you lay a hand on my Rin!" Growled an angry voice, gripping his hand tighter around Kohaku's neck. It was clear who it was, "Lord Sesshomaru, please stop this!" Rin walked around and grabbed his wrist, "Please my lord, that is enough!" Sesshomaru glared and dropped the demon slayer as he gasped for air. Rin smiled and hugged Sesshomaru, she was so happy to finally see him. He wrapped one arm around and said, "So you learned to fight, after I told you not to, didn't you Rin?" Rin froze. How will she explain this to him?

**NOTE: I will try to post at least one chapter a day, maybe two if my day isn't as busy! I hope you are liking this story so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kohaku**

Rin released herself from his warm embrace and sighed. It was time to confess the truth, "Yes my lord, yes I disobeyed and learned to fight without your consent. But I am really good at it my lord. I've fought demons with Sango and Kohaku but still learned to help others and heal them. Please dont be cross with me." Sesshomaru looked into her dark brown eyes, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "You are a woman now, Rin I am glad you decided to fight. That way you can keep that pest away from you." Kohaku stood and protested, "Don't talk down to me now! I was going easy on Rin." Sesshomaru shot him a death glare, "Watch who you're talking to and you're lucky Rin won that little match or i would have snapped your neck in two for touching her so inappropriatley."

Rin looked at them both, "Now now we should just head back to the village, its getting late and I'm getting hungry." Rin placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Please stay for dinner, my lord. Its been far too long since we have last spoken and i want to spend time with you." Kohaku pouted, "Rin…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him, "You were suppose to have dinner at my place tonight remember? You promised me that." Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at the thought. Rin made a lip, "Kohaku I'm afraid we'll have to postpone that dinner plan, my lord sesshomaru is here and i wish to spend time with him. Please?" She let herself free of his grasp and Kohaku frowned, "Fine, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Rin." Rin nodded and Kohaku walked off.

Rin held Sesshomaru's hand, "Come on my lord! Lets go! ill make something special for you!" Then out of nowhere comes the annoying cry, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin looked behind her and saw who it was It was master Jaken riding on A-Un, "Oh Master Jaken you're here too!" Jaken nodded, "Of course girl! wherever lord Sesshomaru goes i will follow!" Rin giggled and pet A-Un, "Its nice to see you too master Jaken." She gave a small kiss to both heads, "And to you two as well, A-Un." Sesshomaru began to walk toward the village, "Lets go Rin." She nodded and followed beside him, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Once they arrived, Rin began cooking and Sesshomaru looked around for Kaede. He figured the old priestess was dead by now so he didn't bother asking. Rin served a bowl for Jaken but he refused it so she ended up putting it aside for her, she poured another to give to Sesshomaru which he gratefully accepted it. If this had come from any other human he would've turned it away. Rin is is source of light, so of course he would accept her food.

"How are things in the west my lord?" Sesshomaru blew the bowl and responded, "Better now that I have full control over it. The lesser demons try to overcome me but they all tremble in fear." Rin nodded, her lord is strong and valient, she knew he'd say something like that. "What is your relationship with that demon slayer?" Sesshomaru went straight for the point, he couldn't bare knowing that someone wanted Rin for themselves.

Rin took a bite and said, "Kohaku is nothing but a friend my lord, just someone i train with and helps me try to not be soft. He keeps me sharp." Sesshomaru nodded. "So my lord is there another reason for just a small visit or do you have a request?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin, she has indeed become a beautiful woman, smart and tough. He knew it was time, "I came for you Rin. I want you to come back to being by my side."

Rin became stunned. Finally after 14 years, he wants her back. Rin squealed and hugged her lord, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes my lord! I'm so happy!" Sesshomaru chuckled, "Alright we leave tomorrow evening to my castle in the west, that way you have time to say goodbye to the friends you have made here." Rin nodded agreeing with Sesshomaru.

The next morning the news of Rin moving away from the village entered the ears of everyone in the village. Despite the fact Rin only told Shippo of her leave, she suspected the blabber mouth of a flea Myoga told everyone. All were sad but only one was infuriated, Kohaku marched around searching for Rin until he found her slaying a small demon coming in the village.

"Rin!" He panted, "We have to talk!" Rin sheathed her sword and turned around. She blinked in confusion, "Yes, Kohaku?" This was his chance, Kohaku was going to wait for her to come over to his hut, but he needed to let it out now. "Rin don't go with Sesshomaru!" She blinked confused and opened her mouth to protest. Kohaku shouted," I love you! Stay in the village with me and marry me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Kohaku's true feelings**

Kohaku remembered the first time he had started developing feelings for Rin. When Rin turned fifteen, she joined him and Sango on a demon hunt. It was a centipede demon a lot bigger than the normal size and its venom spread even farther and smelled much more foul than than anything.

Sango began to lay traps while Kohaku and Rin kept watch. Rin smiled and looked at Kohaku, "Lets do our best, 'k?" Kohaku chuckled at her enthusiasm and nodded in response. Shortly after the earth beneath them began to shake. "Get ready!" Sango yelled as the centipede came between them and Sango.

The centipede let out a fearsome roar, then began spewing its toxic venom into the ground at Sango. Sango dodged,"Hirakose!" She shouted and released her demon weapon, but it only managed to take off some of its legs. This only made the demon angry, Kohaku began attacking with his sickled and Rin began throwing her daggers into its chest. Before she could unsheath her sword, the centipede spwed its toxin toward Rin. Kohaku grabbed her and pulled her to safety, but by doing so, some of the toxin covered his upper back and right shoulder.

Rin held onto Kohaku and called his name, the pain was so much for him he blacked out. Rin became infuriated and with Sango's distraction, Rin pulled her her sword and from behind she decapitated the centipede. When Kohaku came to, he was in his hut back in the village. It was already nightfall.

Looking around he found Rin there cooking,"Rin? What are you-" Rin looked over worriedly,"Kohaku you're alright." She came up to him and held him gently, "We came back to the village in time to dress and heal your wounds. I was so worried about you." Kohaku was shocked, he had no idea how much he ment to her. Ever since that day Kohaku did everything in his power to make Rin happy. All he wanted was to see her smile and be happy. Just him and only him and now…

"Rin….please say something." Rin stood there shocked, Kohaku has never shown any signs of these type of feelings for her ever. Kohaku grabbed his right sleeve and pulled it down to show her his scar, "On that day you took down a demon for hurting me, you healed and took care of me for weeks. Please, let me do the same for you. I love you and only you Rin." Rin shook her head, "Im sorry Kohaku, but all I want is to be with Lord Sesshomaru. Please understand, you'll find-!"

Kohaku grabbed hold of her and pulled her in for an embrace, "There is no one i want put you." With that decree, Kohaku leaned down and kissed Rin. Her eyes widen, _no._ She thought _My first kiss. No! I wanted for that to be Lord Sesshomaru's!_ Rin squirmed but Kohaku held on tighter to her. Rin managed to get an arm free only to slap him away.

Kohaku took a step back and placed a hand on his cheek, "Rin….." Rin began to cry, something she hasnt done since Kaede's death. "How dare you Kohaku! I belong to Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry I can't share the same feelings as you but I'm going with him wether you like it or not!" Kohaku looked down, he cursed under his breath and walked away.

Rin stood there and then kneeled on the floor, her eyes couldn't stop the tears falling. _I'm so sorry Kohaku, now that I've broken your heart, I have lost you as a friend._ After crying for a while Rin realized the sun was about to set, so she hurried to her hut to grab her things and meet up with Sesshomaru. "RIN!" Sango bursted into Rin's home. Rin turned around,"Sango what's wrong?" Sango panted, "Its Kohaku! He's challenged Sesshomaru! We have to stop them he'll kill Kohaku!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five Rin's love**

Rin and Sango hurried to find the two, but once they arrived, it looked like that battle had already begun. "Kohaku please stop!" Sango pleaded with her brother. Rin stood there shocked, why would he do this? She already gave Kohaku her answer why would he risk changing her mind by trying to harm Lord Sesshomaru.

Kohaku panted, "No way in hell am I letting this demon take Rin from me. He left her here for over a decade and I am not letting her go!" Sesshomaru looked so aloof at him, "Do not take me so lightly human, Rin is coming with me of her own free will." Rin shouted, "My lord please don't kill him! I know he has offended you but please don't kill him." Kohaku smirked, "Yeah Sesshomaru, don't kill the man who became your Rin's first kiss." Rin's face began to fluster, how dare he tell Sesshomaru that! Sesshomaru's demonic aura began to surround him, he was infuriated. "How dare such a low class human place their filthy lips on my Rin."

Kohaku's smirk widened, and be continued attacking Sesshomaru. Without so much as pulling out his sword, Sesshomaru relied on his poison claws to fight back. Kohaku fought hard, but no one can measure up to Sesshomaru. By the looks of it, if this fight continued any longer, Kohaku will die.

Rin looked at Sango who looked back, they both nodded at each other and decided to intervened. Sango blocked Kohaku's next blow and Rin uses her sword to block Sesshomaru's claws, only for her blade to melt. Both men stopped fighting. "My lord," Rin pleaded, "Lets leave, shall we?" Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes and pulled back his arm. "Fine, lets go."

Sango tried to talk to her brother, but Kohaku instead walked over to Rin and held her hand, "Please, for the last time, I'm begging you, please don't go." Rin let go of him and smiled. "Im sorry, but my place is with my Lord Sesshomaru. Goodbye Kohaku." With that Rin walked to Sesshomaru who was seated on A-Un. Rin jumped on behind him and A-Un flew off. When Rin looked back all she could see was a single tear falling down Kohaku's cheek, his way of saying goodbye to the only woman he ever loved.

Several day passed since that night and Rin has enjoyed her stay here with Sesshomaru. She was not only allowed leave his side again but Sesshomaru allowed her to roam the neighboring villages to slay demons. After a long day of fighting off demons, Rin entered the castle to find it empty. Rin shrugged and thought maybe her lord and Jaken had gone out again. Rin took this opportunity to go to the hot spring for a bath.

She undressed and slowly dipped her whole body in. With a sigh of relief she let down her long black hair and lied against a boulder. She was so calm and so relaxed she didn't realize she had fallen asleep. After a bit she felt as if something was carrying her naked body and lied it down on a futon.

Rin recognized the smell of it, _this is mine_ she thought, opening her eyes slightly, she sees its Sesshomaru who lied her down and is also pulling a blanket over her. Half asleep, she sees his face close to hers as she can feel his hand stroking her face. Rin placed a hand on his and whispered, "My lord…" Sesshomaru looked down at her puzzled. Rin leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She lied back down and fell back into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six The Demon Slayer's Job**

Rin woke up stretching and let out a small yawn. She slept so peacefully, even though she has no memory of how she got here or why she was still naked. Rin remembered opening her eyes to see him last night, but after that everything else was a blackout. After breakfast Rin got her dagger's ready to go out and kill more demons, as she walked out Sesshomaru had just arrived to his castle. Rin smiled, "Good morning my lord!" Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded, he then handed her a new sword,"Here, you're going to need this Rin. Instead of slaying measly demons in the west I need to go slay a stronger demon." Rin blinked and accepted his gift. "Thank you my lord. Where is this demon at?" Sesshomaru looked away from her, "A few miles from Kaede's village, there's is a tribe of spider demons that have been lurking around. This will be your test to prove yourself a true demon slayer. Take A-Un with you as an extra precaution." Rin nodded, "I won't let you down my lord. I will come back home soon I promise."

Sesshomaru's lips pierced at the thought of last night and walked off, he was glad he erased that memory from her. "Do as you wish. " With that said he entered the castle. Rin grabbed her things and hopped on A-Un, with an excited whip, they left. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken walked up behind Sesshomaru.

"My Lord is it wise to let Rin go off on her own. That demonic aura is so strong I can feel it here." Sesshomaru kept his eyes on A-Un and Rin until they were out of sighted. Coldly, he replied, "Do you question me Jaken?" Jaken froze in fear, N-n-n-no my lord, I'm just concerned for the girl is all." Sesshomaru turned and passed Jaked,"If you're so worried about her than follow her." _Something happened last night to caused Lord Sesshomaru to become even colder_. Jaken thought _I wonder what it is..._

Rin arrived in the village where Sesshomaru told her the spider tribe lived. A-Un shivered, "You're right A-Un." She said as she comforted A-Un, "Their demonic aura is strong, its almost frightening. Why would Lord Sesshomaru send me over here without help?" Rin landed to analyze and talk to the villagers of what had happened. By midafternoon Rin got her answer, apparently the demons came after some wolf demons kicked them out of their territory, so now they seek a new home. Since this village was about as big as Kaede's, the villagers would be easy pickings for food. Rin wasn't going to have that, she knew she'd need help, but tonight was the night of the new moon, Inuyasha would be useless.

Rin walked the trail with A-Un to the village to see Sango and ask for help. Once she arrived, she saw Miroku and Sango sitting on their porch watching, their three teenagers practicing their demon slaying skills with Kohaku. Rin sighed, but decided to keep going. Sango blinked and looked behind them, "Rin, you've returned." Kohaku and Sango's teenagers turned as well. Rin smiled, "Yes I am but only to ask something of you." Kohaku's heart still stung pain from Rin leaving him, so he walked off. Rin sighed, that friendship will never come back. Sango blinked, "What's wrong?" Rin explained of the spider demon tribe and Sango knew about it, but she cannot go back to fighting them. She was injured pretty bad when she and Kohaku went to go try and slay them. Miroku managed to get her away and Inuyasha and Kagome left on a trip days before the spiders showed up.

Sango's children wanted to go with Rin,since their mother wouldn't let them go the first time they went. Rin nodded,"I'm fine with you guys coming along. However I need one of you to stay here to protect this village incase any of the spiders go rouge and come here." The three of them nodded in agreement, one of the girls replied, "I'll stay here, but would Uncle Kohaku go along with you?" Kohaku's stood behind Rin, "Of course, lets go. Its almost nightfall." Miroku stood, "I'll come along too. Its about time you kids see you're old man go to work!" Sango looked up worringly, "Miroku, are you sure?" He leaned over and kissed Sango, "Yes Sango, if things turn for the worst I'll place a barrier around us again and retreat. Rest easy and know I will be home for you tonight." He placed another gentle kiss on Sango's lips, their foreheads touched and both smiled deeply into each other's eyes. Their children rolled their eyes, there goes dad being a lady killer for their mother again. A-Un, Miroku, Kohaku, Rin, and the young demon slayers were off to hunt.

When they arrived to the spider's forest they found massive webs covering the trees and land. Eyes began to glow red within the bushes as the wind howled onimously. "Keep close." Kohaku demanded and the five of them circled their backs to each other and braced themselves. As soon as the sun set, the spiders lunged out and began their attack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Venom v Will**

The spiders lunged out and began their attack, the teenagers linked arms as the brother whirled his sister in the air as she pulled out both her swords and began slicing their legs, as the spiders fell her brother took his double sided ax and cut the heads of the spiders. The duo kept close to each other and kept fighting them. Rin used her sword and daggers to fight them off and Kohaku jumped into the air to throw his sickle to hack some. Miroku used his sutras and staff to fight them off, "Something is not right, why are their underlings so weak? They were a lot stronger the last time we fought them." Then the thought came to him, "Where is their leader? Its carrying the most demonic aura around it."

His daughter, in mid air, hacked another spider scoping the area she shouted, "Father! Their leader! Its on the move to the village!" As she landed she cartwheeled a dodge from another spider, by doing so she kicked its face and her brother threw his ax at the spiders head. Miroku cursed under his breath, "It was expecting us, it had its underlings here as a distraction so it can attack the villagers." Kohaku removed his sickle from another spider and shouted, "Rin and I will go after their leader, Miroku you stay here and watch over those two. They may be underlings but their venom is just as poisonous." Rin nodded in agreement and Miroku shouted,"Alright we'll catch up you shortly." Rin ran and jumped on A-Un, as they slowly took off, Rin let down her hand at Kohaku. He killed another spider, jumped grabbing Rin's arm and swung his body to sit behind her. "Hurry A-Un!" Rin shouted, then she felt Kohaku wrap an arm around Rin's waist, she blushed but shook the thought from her head. In the air Rin and Kohaku can see the leader, it's legs were huge and black and they could see each step it took destroyed another home. A-Un flew and hovered over it, Rin and Kohaku looked at each other and nodded, both jumped off and began aiming for its legs. The spider turned and shot its webs at the two, but dodged. Rin threw her daggers and realized she only had two left, "Mask on!" Kohaku said as the threw a poison powder at the spider. Rin did so and took out her sword to hack at the legs. The spider shot its web again aiming for Rin. A-Un attacked it but realized it was too strong for them so they rushed and blocked the webs from attacking Rin. A-Un fell hard to the ground, Rin stood there in shock, "A-UN!"

She ran over to them but Kohaku blocked her, "You touch it you get stuck in it too Rin." Rin remembered the fact, but her heart ached for A-Un, "MOVE!" Kohaku shouted as he picked her up and moved the spider begun spewing his poison darts at them, luckily none of them hit A-Un. "A-Un will be fine, focus Rin." Kohaku assured her, still holding her close. Rin nodded and Kohaku let her go. Again the spider attacked them and both separated. Kohaku threw his sickle, managing to blind its eyes. This sent the spider on a wild rage, blinded it began to use the hairs on its legs for sight.

Its spewed its poison dart everywhere in the air. Kohaku threw its sickled one more time to cut the hairs on the left side, Rin took the right using her sword. This spider become even more dangerous, the blinder it became the moe the darts and webs came it, this was driving the spider insane with rage. "Almost there!" Rin shouted, Kohaku looked at Rin and jumped over to her, "Lets aim for the neck like old times sake." Rin nodded and pulled out the last of her daggers, "On my count." Kohaku nodded and the spider fell silent, that was their chance. Kohaku and Rin charged after the demon, Kohaku used the chain end and wrapped it around the neck, he flew on the other side and pulled back exposing the neck. Rin threw her dagger into the vital parts of the neck, pulled out her sword and sliced it up; the spider fell to the ground with a huge thud its demonic aura gone.

Kohaku pulled back his weapon and Rin sheathed, the both made eye contact, smiled and laughed. The webs soon discinigrated and A-Un was set free. Miroku and the others ran up to the two,"Great teamwork!" Miroku praised and the two teens hooted in joy. Rin and Kohaku stood by each other and got off the spider. "Lets go home!" Boasted Miroku's son, eager to go home and impress the villagers. They all began their walk and Rin walked in the back of the group. A-Un arose, shook itself and awaited for Rin.

A dark figure jumped threw the group and landed on Rin, another spider underling. They all shouted in fear, Kohaku ran and beheaded the spider, Rin lied there passed out. A-Un rushed over and began to whine, Kohaku sat her up, he started crying. Miroku and the others came to see only to get a horrific conclusion; the spider had bitten it's venom into Rin's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Why?**

"Move! Move out of the way! Get her some water, some herbs anything!" Rin's eyes felt so heavy, her breathing became to painful. "Here, we still have herbs to treat poison, but because she's been pumping a lot of adrenaline I don't know if this will be enough for her." Sango's touch could be felt on the bite mark, Rin could hear Kohaku's choked voice in his anger. "Damn it! What a great time for Kagome to leave, she would know which herbs to use." _So noisy. _"Let me suck the poison out." Rin felt something tiny land under the herbs. I may not get all of it, but it'll just be enough, maybe she'll survive." Rin felt someone hold her hand. "She won't die! I won't let her die! Suck the poison out now!" Everything turned to darkness.

Rin's mind became blank, the pain was so much for her to bear. _Why even bother going on?_ A voice told her, _You can finally be at peace, you don't have to fight anymore. _Rin was confused 'I want to fight.' _What is your reason? _'My reason? I fight because I love it. I want to continue life, there is so much left to do and…. and I want to…...'' Rin felt the darkness surrounding her, _But you can go in peace, you do not have to fight to survive anymore. You can be in your own paradise. You have had a life of a human girl, friends who loved you, just let it go.' _The darkness surrounded her arms and legs. 'Friends? Love? …..Why do I fight? All I have done is taken care of others. I protect them all, maybe you're right…. maybe I should just move on.'

The darkness surrounded her more covering up to her chest. _Yes Rin, accept death. Its time to have peace, its time for you to have the happiness and love you never got. '_Love…..happiness….' Rin's heart pounded at the thought of love and the she remembered. That night in Sesshomaru's castle, she confessed her love and kissed him, she _kissed_ her lord. 'I told myself I would fight.' The voice paused and replied with _You can let it all go. _'No!' Rin protested, 'I told myself, no, I wished with all my heart I would fight and get stronger so that I could be with him.' _He is a demon, he does not need your protection. He will live much longer than you ever will, _The darkness slowly let go of its grasp as Rin yelled at the voice, 'I don't care! I love my lord Sesshomaru! I want to fight! I want to be strong enough to be by his side and never leave him again.' Tears fell down her cheeks, 'That's why I fight, I fight for him, he is my reason for living, he is my friend, my love, my happiness! Now let me go, so I can be with him! Let me go now!'

Rin's eyes slowly opened, her neck was still in pain. Looking up, shes sees the ceiling of the hut she use to live in, to the left she looked out the window and saw it was night. Looking at herself she was wearing a white kimono,covered in a blanket, and the dressed wound that covered her neck and her right shoulder felt fresh. To the right she sees Kohaku, sleeping with his sickle in hand. Rin smiled at him, she was grateful for him to care for her. A tear rolled down her cheek, she touched her face and then remembered of her journey in darkness along with her blocked memory of her kiss with Sesshomaru. Rin tried to sit up, she got her left side, but her right felt so numb and so in pain. She tried to hold in a painful cry, but she couldn't help it, it hurt her so much. Kohaku awoke, rushed over to place one hand on her back and the other on hers, "Rin! Thank goodness you're finally awake."

Rin winced in pain, it hurt so much, Kohaku lied her back down, still holding her hand, "Kohaku how long have I been out?" Kohaku placed a damp cloth over her forehead, "You've been out for almost three days. I warned you about spider underlings, they may be weak, but their venom is just as deadly." Rin looked into his eyes, she could tell he had been crying. This stung Rin's heart, deep down she can never love him the same way even if she tried, the last thing she wanted was to hurt him. "Myoga got most of the venom out, and Sango put medicinal herbs on you. The next morning Inuyasha and Kagome came back and Kagome has been giving me the herbs to help heal you." Rin blinked, "You've been taking care of me by yourself this whole time?" Kohaku shook his head,"Only at night, I would guard you and redress your wound, Sango would come in and take over during the day so I can help the villagers repair their homes." Rin blushed, how embarrassing for Kohaku to dress her wounds.

She looked up and said," Thank you Kohaku, where is A-Un?" Kohaku bit his bottom lip,"You don't have to worry about them right now, you focus on getting better." Rin glared, when he bit his lip like that he was either lying or hiding the truth from her. "Kohaku tell me now." Kohaku sighed, "Ok fine I'll tell you, Sesshomaru came and picked them up two days ago. Kagome told him you were hurt and he told her to tell you…." Kohaku paused he knew Rin wasn't going to like this part. Rin squeezed his hand, "Tell me what?" Kohaku looked at her, hiding his inner joy, "Sesshomaru doesn't want you to come back to the castle Rin. He's leaving you to live here for the rest of your life."

**Authors note:** **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I am just as much of a fan of this as you guys are. I cannot tell you how many times I have reread these chapters to make sure I have the right spelling, grammar, and not giving too much away! This weekend I sadly will not be able to post a new chapter so please be patient with me! I will try to have the new chapter up on Monday. Have a Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine Rin's suffering**

Rin forced herself up, crying in agony. Kohaku tried to put her back down but she slapped his arms away with her left hand, "No! You're liar! That's not true!" Kohaku protested to Rin's screams, "It's the truth." Rin panted hard as she glared at him. She stood up and Kohaku tried to put her back down, she punched his face. _No! He can't leave me. He can't leave me again!"_ Rin though as she began to run out, she didn't care if her wound had started bleeding, she had to get back to Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Rin come back!" She heard Kohaku cry out to her, she could hear his footsteps coming from behind. Rin began to run faster, she made it to the woods and hid in a bush, she heard Kohaku's voice calling out for her passed by. After about five minutes Rin left her hiding spot and began to head west, only to be tackled down. "Let go of me! Let go!" Rin struggled to break free, but the hold was too strong and she was weak, she had barely awaken from a three day sleep.

Her current strength cant match Kohaku's. He managed to keep on top and grabbe both her wrists pinning her down. "Rin stop it! You cant go on in your condition, you're wound opened up again you're bleeding a lot of blood." Rin began crying, "Please let me go. Just please let me go. I have to be with him, I was with him for such a short time. I dont want to be alone again."

Kohaku grunted, "You have never been alone Rin! Stop it, he's not the center of the universe. Rin you have people here who love you dearly. My sister, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, My nieces and nephew, Shippo, Myoga, and me. Do we mean nothing to you?" Rin tears overflowed she couldn't see a thing,"That's not what I mean Kohaku! I love Sesshomaru, all I want is to be with him, why can't you see that?" Then a stinging pain came back to her neck and she passed out.

Rin woke up hours later back in her hut, it was midday and Sango was preparing some food. "Oh, you're awake, you have us quite a scare Rin." Sango smiled and served some food for Rin, "Here let me help you up." Rin shook her head and did it herself. _Kohaku probably already told her what had happened last night. _She thought as she accepted the food Sango made for her and began to eat. Sango looked at Rin worriedly,"Rin, Kohaku told you about Sesshomaru didnt he?" Rin paused, it pained her but she nodded, Sango sighed, "I know it'll be hard but you have to accept Sesshomaru's request." Rin ate the last bite and slammed the plate down, "I will not accept his request."

Sango blinked, she has never seen Rin this angry before, "Rin why wont you accept it now? He's done this once before why is this any different." Rin looked down blushing, "Because Sango…..I…." Last night she was so brave to say it, why was she tounge tied now. Sango blinked, she understood what she was going to say. "You're in love with Sesshomaru. That's why Kohaku challenged him, that's why you're so upset about this." Rin blushed even more, "So what if I am, I just want to be with him, like old time sake." Sang noded understanding but told her, "Rin you know Sesshomaru is a full-fledge demon, he does care for you, but he may not love you they way you want him to." Rin shook her head, not caring about all that. Sango sighed, "Well then Rin you have you're work cut out for you if you want to head back to the west. First you'll have to get better." Rin blinked and looked up shocked, "Really Sango? You mean you're-" She nodded, "If I stopped you from being with the one you love, I would consider myself a hypocrite. My daughter is in love with Inuyasha and Kagome's son, Miroku doesn't like the idea of his daughter becoming little housewives yet, but I told her do not loose hope. Who knows? Maybe he likes her too, I mean they both grew up together." Sango smiled at Rin, she placed a hand on Rin and said "Here's what we're going to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten To The West**

A month had passed and Rin was back to her normal healthy self. In the month of her recovery she had been picking herbs and fighting demons like she normally would. Rin would spend her time alone when she wasn't busy, she was just an empty shell. Sango had proposed a plan for Rin's journey back to the west but Kohaku had been keeping watch over her. She knew Kohaku would stop her from leaving but he needed to get over her. Her love was for Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone.

Rin met up with Sango for a walk and on their walk she whispered to Rin,"Its time." Rin smiled, she was overwhelemed with joy. "Today a beautiful princess is traveling by, she's the perfect type for Kohaku. She's a kind and giving princess who tends to the poor rather than spoil in her riches. She passing by here to help give provisions to the neighboring village. We'll get Kohaku to go and see her and help her as extra protection." Rin smile widen, she like this plan.

By midafternoon the princess was being traveled by a carrying carriage and she was well guarded. Miroku stopped by and explained to them it would be wise to have a demon slayer with them as an extra precaution. The princess listened but her guards refused, "Let me see this demon slayer." The princess said, she opened the cloth and looked at Miroku, she was young but her skin was flawless and her eyes spoke out of innocence. "If the demon slayer is of a kind heart i will accept them as an extra guard. I don't like using them, they are here on behalf of my father." Miroku stood there but nodded,"You're father is a concerned man I'm sure, I have two daughters myself and although they are demon slayers in training, I would do anything to protect them. Besides its best to have him around, there are still spider underlings that lurk around." The princess smiled and nodded,"I am princess Mizuna, what is your name monk?"

He made a polite bow,"Miroku, my princess and the demon slayer i wish to accompany you is my brother in law Kohaku." Mizuna nodded,"Alright, tell him to meet us at the village. We will know if the demon slayer is him if he gives me back this." She hands Miroku a scarf. he nodded,"I will princess." Mizuna smiled and tapped on the wood, they were off. Miroku sent the scarf to Kohaku and Kohaku accepted the job and went to the meetup saw him leave and took this chance to take a horse and travel westward to Sesshomaru's castle. Mizuna's guards stopped Kohaku and he showed the scarf,"I am the demon slayer here to help protect the Princess Mizuna as she travels by here." Mizuna opened the cloths and blushed as she saw the handsome demon slayer, this made Kohaku blush all his life the only beautiful one for him was Rin but this princess was stunning. Mizuna nodded,"Alright demon slayer, lets go shall we?" Kohaku nodded and followed in her protection.

Rin continued her journey to the west along the way she had to fight some demons off but they were easy to move out of the way. Nothing was going to stop her she was determined, then she saw A-Un flying with Jaken riding him. Rin smiled and followed A-Un, keeping quiet. _Maybe they know a faster way to get to Lord Sesshomaru's castle._ Rin kept pursuit until they finally reached Sesshomaru's castle. She kept her distance, jumping off the horse she walked toward the castle. A-Un landed and Jaken jumped down, he turned and saw Rin. He shook with fear," Rin! How dare you disobey Lord Sesshomaru's request! He told you to live a normal life girl he doesnt want you here." Rin glared at Jaken, like seeing as a child Rin kicked Jaken's face in, "Forgive me Master Jaken but I want to see my Lord Sesshomaru." Entering the castle she dropped all her weapons, down to the last dagger. She found Sesshomaru on the porch facing the mountain,"Why are you disobeying me Rin?" Sesshomaru said without turning around. Rin pouted,"Why did you leave me again Lord Sesshomaru?" He sat there and growled," Do not make repeat myself." Rin glared,"I choose to stay with you my Lord. That's all I want, that is why I disobeyed you. Now answer me, why did you leave." Sesshomaru stood, Rin realized the upper part of his clothing was exposed, no armor or anything just skin. He stood there and looked at her,"I want you to live a normal human life, you do not need to be at a demon's side. I realized this when you left. I shouldve never asked you to come be by my side again." Rin shook with anger,"I…..Dont'...Care!" Rin embraced him," All i've ever wanted was to be with you my lord, that's all I want. I dont care if your a demon and im a human. I love you! And i want to be by your side! Please… please let me my lord." Sesshomaru looked down at her, he wanted this deep down, in the hundreds of years he's lived he's never felt or seen this act of love toward him. Sesshomaru sighed,"Do as you wish."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven Under the Pale Moon**

Sesshomaru was outdone, he could not refuse her any longer. He pulled her away and looked her deep in the eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek and said,"Go to your room." With that we turned around and sat back at the porch and watched the night sky. Rin smiled she leaned down and hugged him from behind, she was so happy to change his mind so quickly. Sesshomaru smirked and patted her arms around his neck,"Now go before I change my mind." Rin nodded and did as her lord commanded.

Rin went back to her room and tried to hide her joy but she ended up laughing and squealing. She could not hold back her content, now comes the hard task of trying to get her lord fall in love with her. Rin smiled and bit her index finger, maybe she should use some sort of tactical strategy, something a fighter would do. Rin then remembered Sango's advice, _Winning over a mans heart is not something a fighter would do. Its something a woman must do by using her charms to do. You have to use your heart, mind and body to do so._ Rin blushed, she had never done anything like that before, but tonight she was willing to try.

Sesshomaru went to his room and left the door to his porch opened, he loved the moonlight. It was calming and peaceful. He lied shirtless in bed, then he could hear footsteps coming toward his room. Sesshomaru sighed, he closed his eyes, maybe Rin will go away when she notices that he is asleep. He heard his door open and close, _Good she left. _He thought, but her smell was still in the room as she heard her tiptoes of her feet and could hear her kneel beside his 'sleeping body.' Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched _What is she doing?_ went through his head. Rin looked down her lord, she leaned over and kissed his lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide, he immedietly sat up and pulled her away, "What is the meaning of this?" for the first time in hundreds of years, Sesshomaru blushed as he sees Rin's bare skin shine against the pale moon. Rin placed a hand on his cheek, "Im sorry my lord, i cannot hold myself back. Twice I have confessed my love to you and I want to show you." Sesshomaru glared, although Rin is the source of his light, the last thing he wanted was to harm her," Rin you should go." Rin shook her head,"No my lord. I want this." Sesshomaru was in shock,"You do not know what you're asking of me. My love for you is great, but not as much as yours. If this happens I will not hold back." Rin smiled and kissed his bare shoulder, "I am aware. Just for tonight, please let me show you my love." Sesshomaru sighed, he smiled at her and leaned to kiss her. He pulled her down on her back, assuring her who the dominate one was. Under the pale moon, Sesshomaru learned to fall in love with a human.

Rin screamed in pain, this was the worst pain she had gone through after all her years of demon slaying. Sango rubbed her back,"Its ok just a little more, just breath." Rin gasped for air and let out another painful scream. Sesshomaru stood at the corner clawing the wall, he hated seeing her in pain, if he could take it from her he could, but this was a job only a woman can do. Rin was about to bear Sesshomaru's child.

Rin lied there panting, she gripped the futon underneath her and screamed once more,"Push Rin! I see the head!" Sango smiled and braced herself. Sesshomaru went by Rin's side and grabbed her hand, he kissed her forehead,"Give me your pain, its almost here." Rin nodded and squeezed her hand hard against his hand and screamed for the last time. Tiny cried could be heard as Sango cleaned the newborn babe and wiped it dry. Sesshomaru sat her up and held her, Rin smiled and panted,"Sango?" Sango smiled and teared up, she handed the babe to her mother,"Its a girl." Rin began crying as she held her daughter. Sesshomaru smiled and placed a hand on his daughter black hair, she lied there bundled whining a little, she had the same moon shape on her forehead as her father. Rin held her close, she was so happy the product of their love was here. Sesshomaru kissed both his girls and looked at Rin,"I love you." Rin smiled and looked at her beautiful family,"I love you too my lord."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** **I hope you enjoyed this Rin X Sesshomaru story. This story was a lot of fun to type! Stick around please! An epilogue of Kohaku and Princess Mizuna is up next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilogue: Kohaku and Mizuna**

Kohaku followed the carriage into the next village, this princess was stunning. Normally he would ignore any other girl that wasn't Rin, but this girl was different. Her light brown hair as long, her skin flawless and pale like the moon and her eyes were such a dark brown color it melted his heart. When they arrived the princess was helped down by her guards, _she's so tiny, _Kohaku thought and was shocked by her stature, but the clothing she wore wasn't of a princess, but of a simple country girl like everyone else. "Good people I am princess Mizuna of the neighboring land. I've heard of your struggle and my men and I are here to help. I've brought food and silk for all to have." The people gasped and were in awe. No nobleman let alone noble woman has ever come to their village, but they welcome her gifts. She along with her guards began to unpack and give enough for the people. Kohaku watched from above a roof, keeping guard of her and watching out for demons. Mizuna smiled and happily gave what the villagers needed, her eyes kept meeting Kohaku's and blush would come back to her cheeks. She had never met anyone so stunning as well.

Kohaku smiled every time they made eye contact, but the smile soon turned to a frown when Kohaku could sense a demon coming. He stood and began running toward that direction, he found two spider underlings lurking about, hunger was written all over their faces. Kohaku threw his sickle and slayed them both. He stood there and watch out for others, only to hear the screams of villagers. Kohaku gasped and ran, it was only one underling roaming inside the village, trying to catch any human it could.

The guards did a good job at making sure none of the villagers were taken, Mizuna hurried and led the villagers to saftey. Kohaku threw the chain of his sickle and flipped the underling,"Kill it now! Aim for the throat and heart!" before they could the underling began to spew its venom outward. This made Kohaku lose his grip and everyone fall back. The spider got back on its feet and ran toward the hiding villagers, Mizuna stood at the doorway with a spear, she trembled but she'd rather protect then die like a coward. The guards yelled and ran toward the spider, worried about their princess. Kohaku leaped from roof top to roof top and managed to stand in front of Mizuna in time. The spider began to spew its venom at them but Kohaku grabbed the princess and jumped, the venom landed on the door.

Kohaku placed the princess of the roof,"Stay here." He told her and jumped down, he threw his sickle to blind it then pulled out his sword and stabbed it in the heart. The underling let out one last roar and fell dead. The guards were shocked at Kohaku's strength but began to cheer and the princess smiled,"Kohaku that was amazing!" Kohaku looked up at the princess, "Thank you my lady, now.." He spread his arms wide open,"Now jump."

Mizuna trembled,"But im afraid of hights." Kohaku laughed,"You stood up against a spider demon but you wont jump off a roof? Trust me your highness, I'll catch you." Mizuna blushed, she let out a sigh and jumped down. Kohaku caught her and held her close in his arms,"There," He set her down on her feet still holding her, "I wont let you fall." The princess looked up at him and blushed she nodded she knew she could trust him.

Soon after the village was safe, Mizuna and her guards traveled back but the head guard insisted that Kohaku came along, so he did. When they arrived back to Mizuna's home the head guard sent Kohaku to the head maid and got him cleaned up. She and other women scrubbed Kohaku clean from head to toe, even with Kohaku's embarrassed face and protest to them. The women got him dressed and set to the living room, where there was a banquet awaiting for them. Kohaku blushed as he saw the princess there seated beside him, dressed in her beautiful princess kimono.

The lord of the land looked at Kohaku,"So you are the demon slayer who saved my daughter are you?" Kohaku nodded, the lord smiled,"My daughter has always had the kindest heart and I want to do everything in my power to make sure she is happy. She's taken a liking to you you know." Mizuna blushed,"Father!" She was so embarrassed by her him. Her father laughed,"My my forgive me daughter. Its the sake, but my mind was made up about this before i drank." Kohaku and Mizune blinked, about what did he decide? The lord smiled,"Kohaku I would like you to become my daughter's husband. Her safety means everything to me. All the other lords would rather give up the lives of their men to protect her. You, however, you are a strong demon slayer and you can protect her far greater. What do you say Kohaku?"

Kohaku blushed down at Mizuna, she looked up at him blushing as well. Kohaku smiled at her then at the lord,"I will, but I would like to get to know her before we are officially man and wife." The lord shouted with glee,"Of course my boy!" Kohaku held Mizuna's hand and looked into her eyes deeply,"I promise to get to know you and protect you, but will you personally have me Mizuna? I mean we just met." Mizuna smiled and responded with,"I know we did, but Im willing to get to know you. Till death do us part." She giggled the last part jokingly. Kohaku smiled and nodded.

**Epilogue: End**

**Authors note: ****I hope you guys enjoyed my story! Thank you for your support! P.S. I don't own Inuyasha I am just a fan as much as you guys are! If anything strikes an interest I'll be sure to type it up! **


End file.
